In the past, there have been air-conditioning apparatuses capable of a simultaneous cooling/heating operation, which are a type of heat-recovery-type refrigeration apparatus configured including a compressor, two outdoor heat exchangers as heat-source-side heat exchangers, and a plurality of indoor heat exchangers as usage-side heat exchangers, such as that disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-78026. In this heat-recovery-type refrigeration apparatus, the usage-side heat exchangers can be individually switched between functioning as evaporators or radiators of a refrigerant, and heat recovery among the usage-side heat exchangers can be performed by sending the refrigerant from the usage-side heat exchangers functioning as radiators of the refrigerant to the usage-side heat exchangers functioning as evaporators of the refrigerant (in this case, a simultaneous cooling/heating operation can be performed in which an air-cooling operation and an air-heating operation are performed simultaneously). Moreover, in this heat-recovery-type refrigeration apparatus, the two heat-source-side heat exchangers can be individually switched between functioning as evaporators or radiators of the refrigerant, and it is possible to make a switch that causes the two heat-source-side heat exchangers to function as evaporators or radiators of the refrigerant in accordance with the overall heat load (evaporation load and/or radiation load) of the plurality of usage-side heat exchangers, taking the above-described heat recovery also into account.